


Edge of the Wedge

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: 90s, Animatronics, Eventual Horror, Humanoids, Multi, Rating May Change, Realistic Robots, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Edge of the Wedge is a family owned restaurant where kids and adults alike have come to eat and enjoy for 22 years,lately business has been failing and The Manager has a great idea to boost revenue. Animatronic preformers.</p><p>The idea works wonderfully, more customers come in than they have for the past two decades.Then the entire family goes missing and The Restaurant is purchased by a big name company who revamp the robots and the look as a whole.</p><p>In addition to the mysterious disappearance of the managerial family,even more strange going so on have been occurring,and young teenager Kieran Aoki thinks the mysterious Eddie and his gang might have some ing to do with them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge of the Wedge

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty then,this is the first of a series of horror stories I hope to create if this one is well received.It is heavily based off of the wonderful game "Five Nights at Freddy's" and has elements of "Outlast:Whistleblower".
> 
> It's pretty ambitious for me,as I'm known to burn out on dead quickly.So yeah.This'll start off all chipper and dandy and get _real_ fucked up later.

**Under New Management**  
Edge of the Wedge Grand Reopening!  
Looking for 16-25 year old waiters,security guards and mangers.  
Call 1800-Edge for more information. 

17 year old Kieran Aoki looked at the newspaper ad in disgust.It had only been three months since the Shapiro family disappearance and already their money hung relatives had sold their restaurant to a big name corporation and skipped town,their wallets 10,000 dollars heavier.It disgusted him,how so many people could seemingly forget the most dependable,trustworthy people in town.

The Shapiro's had been like a surrogate family to him.He could always stop by their apartment when his dad left for his monthly "business trips'',or his mom was drugged out in the bedroom and his older sister was sneaking out.And he could always stop by the Edge of The Wedge and get all the free pizza he wanted,and in His dingy Chicago town of Waverley Falls,food was a practical commodity.

Now he would even touch his beloves pizza parlor with a 90 foot pole,especially not with all the weird shit that had been going on since the Shapiro disappearance.Six more people had gone missing in or around the restaurant, and customers had reported going to use the sink and having a red,blood like substance come out.

Not appetizing at all.

Balling the paper up and tossing it into the nearest wastebin,Kieran turned up the volume on his Walkman as Sir Mix a Lot's "Baby got Back" blared through the headphones,kicking up his skateboard he decided to head home, he decided to cut through the back alley,not wanting to risk running into Boomer and his merry band of idiots.

And on he went through the dismal alleyway,skating between numerous homeless and prostitutes until he reached his dreary apartment,the young skater noticed in glee that his father's car wasn't in the driveway,meaning that he was gone and wouldn't be back for weeks.

 _"Good'_ he thought bitterly _" Less drunken douchebaggery to deal with"_

He made his way inside,giving a mock salute to his sister Mallory,who was supposed to be babysitting but was instead mollesting her boyfriend on the couch,and his mom,as usual drugged out on coke passed out on the floor in the kitchen.Shutting the door to his room,he lit a cigarette he had swiped from his mom's purse and turned on his TV, only to groan when he saw an ad for the "New and Improved Edge of the Wedge"

Rolling his brown eyes,Kieran grabbed his phone,as a firm believer in fate,the universe seemes to be sending him a message.

"Hello,my name is Kieran Aoki and I'd like to apply for a job"


End file.
